Friends are Sometimes There
by Starstrike107
Summary: Short stories on the friends and best friends of the Pokemon anime and Pokemon adventures world. Friendship was truly never meant to be all cherry blossoms and cheese cakes.
1. Information

**Hey guys! This is just one story filled with short stories about friends vs. best friends. Both Pokemon anime and adventures will be included. These short stories are not Drabbles, but they have more than one hundred words each. The first chapter will be soon after this notification. Warning: a few characters may be OOC, depending on how much I know about them. In these stories, Misty, May, and Dawn are best friends as well as Ash and Gary, Paul and Drew, the Kanto quartet, Johto trio, Hoenn trio, and Sinnoh trio. There are no pairings included in this.**


	2. Shoe Stealer!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

Friends will hand you your show if it comes off. Best friends will snatch the shoe and run.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Friends:

"Ready, set, GO!" Ruby and Crystal were having running a competition for unknown reasons.

They raced, neck to neck, gaining an advantage over the other multiple times. Both Ruby and Crystal were panting for breath on the sixth lap.

The other Dexholders stared wide-eyed at Ruby and Crystal racing around the track. None of them had any idea that they could run so fast, but never used that skill.

It was the final lap and both Ruby and Crystal were ready to fall to the ground from exhaustion. Half of the audience cheered for Ruby while the other half cheered for Crystal. They were nearly at the finish line until Ruby tripped and one of his sneakers slipped off.

Crystal, seeing this, walked over to her junior's shoe and walked back to Ruby. She held out his shoe with a smile and said," Here!"

Ruby gratefully accepted the item and responded," Thanks!"

Crystal nodded in reply and shouted to the audience," Since no one reached the finish line for under ten minutes, this race will be called a draw!"

The audience groaned in disappointment. Crystal and Ruby gazed at the crowd with apologetic faces.

After the race, Ruby found Crystal and said," Thanks for helping me out there senior!"

Crystal beamed and replied," That's what friends are for after all!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Best Friends:

"RUBY GET BACK HERE," bellowed a furious Sapphire. Her teeth were bared and her fists were waving in the air carelessly.

Ruby sped up his dashing, heavily panting for air. Though he didn't remember what he did, anyone with and IQ of 1 could even tell that Sapphire was enraged. The thought of his best friend ripping apart his throat made Ruby shudder and motivate him to keep fleeing. It didn't help that Ruby was wearing his blood red morning slippers.

After a few hours of cat and mouse between the two, Ruby lost focus and tripped clumsily over a large stick.

This caused his pesky slipper to slip off one foot and hurtle towards Sapphire.

Sapphire caught the dark red slipper effortlessly and stuck her tongue out. "Haha loser! Come get your shoe back if you can!" She dashed off in the opposite direction she came in.

Ruby was seated on a large boulder, contemplating his options. He could either go after Sapphire and get his body dirty or stay in the boulder until someone found him.

Ruby shrugged and layer down on the boulder until the next morning. _'Yup, Sapphire is definitely my best friend for leaving me out here for hours,'_ Ruby thought sarcastically.

When Sapphire laughed and apologized the next day, Ruby automatically knew that this is where he would always belong.


	3. A Little Push

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY**

"So what he said that was so terrible was that," Gold rambled on and on about a pointless argument with a stranger.

It was a fairly sunny and windy day in Violet City. Though the cool breeze and warm sun hitting skin would make anyone feel amazing, Silver was unamused and grumpy simply because of his idiot best friend ranting.

Silver walked along the roads of Cherrygrove City, wondering why Gold chose to drag _him_ of all people possible. '_Why not Crystal or your Pokemon,' _Silver asked mentally. He rubbed the sides of his head with his index fingertips, successfully zoning out of Gold's interminable rant.

Gold, not failing to notice this, grinned mischievously and asked a question. "Do you want to be pushed by me," Gold asked as calmly as possible (Which wasn't very calm at all.)

Silver nodded, waiting for the long explosion of words to be flung at him. He closed his light gray eyes and sighed.

Gold saw this as a perfect chance and rammed into Silver at full speed, holding both of his hands outward. He giggled at the sight of his best friend flailing his arms wildly for a split second before landing on the pavement.

Silver, not the least bit amused, stood up straight and pinched Gold's ear. He dragged the boy to the nearest tall grass and tossed him in. Now it was Silver's turn to laugh.

Gold stumbled out of the tall grass with bruises and ripped clothes all over his body. His beloved hat was missing from its spot, making Gold's hair go extra spiky. He wore a frown and a traumatized glint in his amber eyes. Gold was shaking visibly, much to the amusement of Silver. "All I did was give you a little push," whined Gold.

Silver raised one eyebrow and questioned," A little push, you say? Why don't I thank you by giving you a little push back with the pidgeys and ratattas?" He smirked with a shine in his eyes, which Gold assumed to be deadly. He sidestepped, hoping to pass through without argument.

Gold's amber eyes and Silver's smirk widened as Gold was given a "little" push back into the tall grass by Silver.

Silver ignored Gold's apologies and pleads for an ambulance. He walked slowly away and never turned back to look how Gold's condition was.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A few days later the incident, Gold had a broken arm and scowled at Silver. He sighed and said," Sometimes, I wonder why you're my best friend."

Silver countered without looking up from his novel,"With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

Gold rubbed his chin thoughtfully and replied," Touché..."


	4. Attack on a Little Brother!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

May sat cross-legged on her ruby red bed, humming and waiting for a special friend to arrive for a sleepover. This special friend was Misty, a friend of Ash's and her friend.

She checked her Pokénav, only to find that the time was currently 5:09, nine minuted past the assigned arrival time.

May sighed and decided to sleep off her disappointment.

She heard her parents yell something about going on errands and May aknowledged them weakly.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Misty shook her head back and forth, her orange side-ponytail flailing around.

She searched for a friend's house frantically, but the Wingulls' migration and amber leaves dancing distracted her. The sky was also a pale blue, thouroughly distracting Misty for twenty minutes.

Misty soon snapped out of her trance and checked her Pokénav. _'It's 5:13 already?' _Remembering the original meeting time, her cerulean eyes went wide before she dashed in the direction to May's house.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Crash. Thump. _May awakened to those sounds and assumed that Caroline knocked something over.

She closed her eyes to go back to sleep until she thought,'_Wait... Mom and Dad are on errands.'_

May rushed out if her bed and clutched sewing scissors in her trembling right hand. Her legs were shaking at the thought of a robbery. Even her eyes were shimmering with panic!

May slowly crept downstair, her five senses on full alert.

As she rounded the stairwell corner, she heard a thump and a shout. May shivered and peeked from behind the wall.

"POKEMON BATTLING CHANNEL!" "NO, POKEMON RESEARCH CHANNEL!" May immediately recognized these two voices as Misty and Max.

She climbed down the remaining steps carelessly and watched the two wrestle for the television remote control, amused.

Her gaze turned to the actual television. The show on the TV, Soapy Goodness, terrified her because of the exaggerated smiles and the death.

May whipped her head back to her wrestling best friend and brother and chose to attack her brother. Although she fancied watching Coordinator's Weekly, the Pokemon Battling channel was more interesting show would be Pokemon Battling channel.

May bent her knees slightly and pounced into the fight, aiming for the remote.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A few moments later, May and Misty were staring at the television screen intensely while Max was sulking in the corner, glaring at the two girls occasionally.

Ever since, Max was against Misty being invited.


	5. Don't call them that!

**A/N: Green is the boy and Blue is the girl. Red is ... Red. Yellow is just Yellow. I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Anyways, can I crash at your place for the night," asked Red sheepishly.

Green glanced from his novel to his best friend and muttered," Sure, just address my guardians by their proper names... Unlike Blue and Yellow did..."

Red nodded and flashed a grin. "Thanks man!" "No problem..."

_RING! _The two boys clutched one strap of their white bookbags and walked to their next class upstairs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Here's my house," stated Green, gazing at the door fondly.

Red nodded and pushed open the wooden door. "Hi Gramps and Sis," greeted Red cheerfully.

The other male scowled and said," Don't call them that!"

Daisy glanced up from her stacks of paperwork and waved with a small, genuine smile.

Professor Oak bear hugged both boys and greeted," Welcome back, boys!"

Green glanced at his suffocating friend and suggested," Maybe you should let us breathe, Gramps."

Professor Oak let go and sheepishly said," Sorry... Well, you may put your stuff on this table and do whatever you youngsters do these days!" He gave a slight smile and walked away.

Red dumped his heavy bookbag on the glass table and sat down on a lime chair with his feet on the table. Green made a face and softly set his small bookbag next to it.

"Anyways, what should we do," asked Red, flicking his jet, black hair out of his vision.

Green paused from taking a light blue textbook out of his bag and stared at him with a sarcastic expression. "I don't know, maybe you should DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

Red cringed. "Alright, alright, I'll do it." He gingerly picked up a pencil and tapped it repeatedly against the table. "Hey, Daisy! Can I have some chips!"

Green stared at Red with a look that said,'Why are you doing this? Do this again and I'll kill you.'

The dense boy was oblivious to the murderous glare and wrote random words on the loose leaf paper.

Daisy grabbed three bags of wavy chips, one for Red, one for Green, and one for her. ' Hehe, Green must be getting so bothered right now,' she thought with a grin. She walked back to the glass table and said," Alright boys, here's your-."

She was interrupted by a sight of Red and Green arguing over who's bag was the most useful.

Daisy tossed the bags at their heads and walked back to her desk, giggling madly.

Red and Green directed their gaze at the bags lying on the table and opened them. They glanced at each other before chucking chips at each other, yelling playful insults.

Daisy and Professor Oak watched them, amused by their behavior. "How are they even friends," questioned Daisy. Professor Oak chuckled and answered," They're not friends, they're best friends." Daisy nodded in understanding.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Red and Green walked beside each other, one giving the other an apologetic look, the other radiating a murderous aura.

Red glanced down and said," I'm sorry about-"

Green silenced him with a look. "Next time, I'll do the same." His former frown held a devilish grin.

Red side-stepped, cautiously glancing at his best friend occasionally.

Being Green, he kept true to his word and embarrassed Red thoroughly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Done! I'm sorry, but this was a bit rushed. I'll leave what Green did to your imaginations! By the way, this is NOT an originalshipping chapter. This is simply made up of friendship FICS, as mentioned in the introduction. Sorry for such the lack of words though. I'll try better next time! Bye!**


	6. Shovel

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Argh!" Crystal screamed in anger and started to flip over chairs and tables.

She walked in circles inside the disorderly room, her anger and frustration renewed by something Gold had said previously.

_(Flashback)_

"_Stupid… Stupid!" A girl with a lab coat and sneakers was repeatedly kicking the thick trunk of a flourishing tree._

_Her brow was furrowed into a furious expression with her blue eyes blazing._

_Anyone with common sense would have avoided Crystal, but unfortunately, Gold clearly lacks it._

_Gold's heavy footsteps thudded against the soft grass, but Crystal had not noticed them. "Hey SSG, what are you doing in this clearing? Also, there's many other trees here, so why not torture all of them? Why so serious, Super Serious Gal?"_

_Crystal narrowed her eyes before slowly her head towards Gold's direction ."Gold… SHUT UP!" She gritted her teeth and her left eye twitched uncontrollably._

_Gold grinned with a mischievous shine in his amber eyes. The next several words that flew out of Gold's mouth set Crystal to the limit._

"_Woah, PMS much Super Serious Gal?"_

_Crystal slowly turned her body fully towards Gold with a murderous aura radiating from her. "GOLD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_Fortunately, Gold had enough sense to know that he set her to the limit and to activate his running shoes. He dashed for the nearest pokecenter._

_Crystal chased after him, waving her right fist in the air._

_It wasn't very surprising that Gold ended up with many bruises._

_(End Flashback)_

By the time Crystal had finished reminiscing what Gold had said, the room looked as if fifty pre-school children rampaged through it without any rules or supervision.

Her back was hunched and she was panting.

"Stupid, idiotic Sarah..," she muttered darkly. Another memory had flashed in her mind.

(_Flashback)_

"_You're nothing but a research – obsessed nerd, you geek!" Sarah's blonde hair was swung and mouth formed into a smirk. Her violet eyes had a dark look._

_Crystal didn't glance up from her novel and she gave off air that she honestly didn't really care._

_Sarah frowned, displeased that her provoking wasn't working. She ripped the book from Crystal's hand and started tearing the pages off._

_Crystal suddenly stood up from the beige table and pushed Sarah to the black wall. "Treat books right you idiot. They give people joy, so stop this nonsense!"_

_She released Sarah and stomped away._

_Everyone who had watched, including Sarah, was stunned at her out of character reaction._

_(End Flashback)_

Crystal sat down on a splintered chair and sighed.

An idea of revenge popped into her head, but she would need Silver to help her. She grabbed her pokegear and stared at the time. 3:24 AM.

Crystal reconsidered. Surely Silver would be asleep at this time. She thought for several moments and punched in Silver's number.

"What?" Silver woke from his sleep and answered his pokegear.

"I need revenge on _Sarah_," requested Crystal, wrinkling her nose when she said the snob's name.

"One moment."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Crystal put her pokegear on the white, tarnished table and waited patiently for six minutes.

The wooden slammed open. Silver stood in the metal doorway, holding a baseball bat.

"So are we going to bury a loser or what?"

Crystal grinned and clutched a heavy, hard-cover book in both of her hands.

"Let's go."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A scream was later heard that night, along with," TASTE THE POWER OF BOOKS!"

The neighbors who heard the scream put their pillows on top of their heads and groaned.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**So how did I do? Hopefully, no one was OOC (except that part where Crystal pushed Sarah to the wall). I'll leave something to your imaginations once again!**


	7. Confused and Scared

"Shh, it's okay, May."

May sat with Solidad, Harley, and Drew on a wooden bench, crying in Solidad's arms. "It- it will never be alright! He hates me now," she cried between her sobs. Her tears seemed interminable, creating a miserable air around the four.

Harley desperately held out a sugar cookie, coaxing the depressed girl to eat it. Though he hated her years ago, Solidad explained to him why he shouldn't carry a grudge. Harley's eyebrows knitted with worry. May _never_ refused food.

Solidad patted May's back comfortingly. Her eyes were also closed while whispering reassuring words into the girl's ear.

Drew, always having been protective of his best friends, wasn't taking May's spilt tears easily. His fingernails were clawing into the bench and his breath was heavy and slow. His teeth were gritting and his fists were balling and unballing. Drew's head was pounding from thinking of the ways he could kill whoever hurt his best friend.

Harley, sensing this, paused his coaxing and held out his pokenav to Drew. He mouthed a few words and flashed an evil grin.

Drew smirked back and took the phone. He dialed May's ex-boyfriend and brought the receiver to his ear.

Solidad noticed this and immediately recognized what her best friends were planning. She smiled slightly at them and whispered the plan to May. She let go of the sniffing girl and turned her to face Harley and Drew.

May grinned ear to ear with a deadly aura around her. She made a phone gesture with her gloved hand and winked. Her tears were now dried out with no signs of coming back. "Vengence," she whispered.

Harley handed her a cookie and whispered," Have fun."

May, Harley, and Solidad watched Drew with amusement evident on their faces. This was certainly different from the normal humdrum of their lives.

Drew flashed a quick smile when he heard," Hello?" He put the pokenav onto speakers and quickly put on a serious face. "…7 days…" He disconnected and burst out laughing.

May slowly nodded her head and clapped, laughing along with the rest of the Hoenn coordinator quartet. She checked her pokenav and saw that her ex had posted a text on Pokebook.

**Heartbreaker2000:** YO GUYS, I GOT A CALL FROM SERENA AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

**May Maple: **SUCK IT UP YOU DICK

**Misty Kasumi: **I AGREE COMPLETELY

**Max Maple: ** CHICKENING OUT IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT

**May Maple: **….. Did you just reference Danganronpa Abridged Thing?

**Max Maple: **Don't make it weird

May burst out laughing from the texts and ordered her friends to check Pokebook. She made a mental note to high five her brother when she returns to Petalburg.

The rest of the Hoenn coordinator quartet checked their Pokebook. Harley and Solidad exploded with laughter and clutched their stomachs. Drew smirked and felt satisfied with his revenge.

"Thanks guys," stated May gratefully. She tilted her head slightly and gave a small smile. Her eyes were slightly closed with her gloved fists resting on her lap.

Harley and Solidad stopped their laughter and regained their breath. Solidad nodded and checked for further texts in Pokebook. Harley replied," You're welcome hun! It was just too funny to not call himup!"

Drew smirked and closed his eyes. He chuckled and responded," Heh, always knew you would need our help April." He flicked his hair and settled onto the bench, handing the pokenav back to Harley.

Instead of becoming angry like everyone else expected, May giggled and held everyone closely for a group hug. Fortunately for them, May's hugs have been less intense over the past years and don't feel like a choke hold anymore.

Everyone else closed their eyes and hugged back. It was peaceful until Harley broke the silence and pulled away saying," Pff, what is this, Full House?"

The Hoenn coordinator quartet glared at him but laughed it off.

"How are we even best friends," Solidad asked.

May gazed at her fondly and responded," Shhhh….. Don't question Mew's laws of friendship."


	8. Sugar and Caffeine Mix

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Did you finish your report yet," asked a curious blunette, who has succeeded in the art of annoying her best friend.

The friend sighed and replied," No Crystal, not all of us are you and can finish a report in five minutes." He held his pen and started to write again. His expression showed that he was focused on his task and had no intention of losing it.

Being abnormally hyper today, Crystal giggled and snatched his paper away from the wooden table. "Catch me if you can Silvy!"

Silver rubbed his head and thought,' I should have never introduced her to that friends vs best friends site.' He saw no choice but to chase after the sugar-high blunette. 'Wait, did Crystal just act like Gold,' he realized. Silver glanced up and saw that his hypothesis was correct.

"WALKIN' DOWN THE STREET LIKE A PUNK," shouted Crystal, dashing like a maniac wile gaining strange looks from the people around her. She had been sugar deprived for a week and finally got a taste of it.

To be truthful, Candy Crush couldn't even amount to how much sugar she ate.

_Flashback_

_"Gold, just please stay out of the lab," requested Crystal. She was rubbing the sides of her head, slaving over a pile of paperwork without any coffee. She was recommended by Green to go at least a week without any sugar._

_Arceus knows why, but Crystal thought it was a great idea at the time and followed through the diet accordingly._

_At least, until Gold convinced her that a cup of tea was a cup of caffeinated coffee._

_Crystal still had not realized the deed that Gold had done and only drank the cup without any hesitation. Once she realized what she did, she thought,' Oh Mew, did I just trust Gold with my cup of tea?' Recognizing the familiar taste, Crystal's face contorted into one of anger before she shouted," GOLD YOU A-"_

_She was interrupted by herself skipping happily along the lab hall, singing the teacup song._

_Gold burst into laughter before trying to find a shelter to hide himself into when she snapped out of caffeine mode._

_End flashback_

Unfortunatelt, Crystal had gone on a sugar spree after that and chose to unleash that energy onto the most unlikely person.

Silver.

Deep inside, she knew that Silver would remain angry at her for weeks before transforming back to his cold self. Crystal decided to make his anger worth the trouble and ran down the street.

Silver stood up from his desk and dashed after Crystal, quickly gaining more speed per second. He finally caught up to the hyper pigtailed girl after a grueling two hours, but unfortunately tripped on a pebble.

A pebble. 'A pebble of all things,' he thought.

Surprisingly, Crystal skipped back to him and looked down. "Walk much dumbass?" She left without another word.

Silver blinked before realizing,'I wasn't even walking... WAIT SHE STILL HAS MY REPORT!'

Silver dashed back in pursuit of Crystal.

After that day, Gold and Silver vowed to never let Crystal have a taste of caffeinated drinks or sugar ever again.


	9. Phone Calls, Parties, and Jail Arrest?

**Hey guys! It's finally Labor Day where I am! It's the perfect opportunity to update this story! Sorry to everyone who expected this, but I decided that I don't enough about the Sinnoh trio to write about them. Sorry….I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

'_Ring!' 'Ring!'_ A loud buzz sounded in Misty's room.

The grumpy girl groggily sat up from her lying position before her hand hovered above the wooden counter next to her, searching for the pesky noise blindly. Her hand finally wrapped around the cerulean phone. She accepted the call and brought microphone to her mouth. "Hello?"

The girl on the other line took a deep breath and rambled. "Oh my gosh Mist, I went to a party once and I realized that my makeup was in the wrong spot! So I had to make an excuse to go home and it was _so _awkward between the party host and I! And also-." She was interrupted by the screeches that no one knew Misty could conjure.

"DAWN, IT'S TWO IN THE DAMN MORNING, NEVER CALL ME AT THIS TIME AGAIN OR I'LL PLAY WHACK-A-MOLE WITH YOUR HEAD AND MY MALLET! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Dawn flinched at the first two lines and attempted to apologize, but Misty interrupted her once again.

Misty sighed into the receiver. "Enough about that, sleep is for the weak. What do you need? This better not be about one of those parties you went to Dawn…. Or shopping… It's about one of the two, right?"

Dawn chuckled weakly and scratched the area behind her head. "Eheh… Sorry Misty, I couldn't help myself. You were the first contact on speed dial. Oh, remember that time we were arrested and Daisy had to get us?" She giggled at the memory.

Misty's frown curled up into a grin. "Oh yeah, that moment."

_(Flashback)_

"_Misty, hurry up! We'll be late for the party," shouted a blunette._

_Misty threw a spare pencil at her and deadpanned," You know, I was waiting for you the entire time. Get your ass down to the car!" She honked the wheel and stared at the door expectantly._

_Dawn hurtled into the passenger seat of the gray car with a sweet and innocent smile. "So, step on it!"_

_Misty drove out of the driveway and to the house where the party was held._

_As soon as they stepped out, drunken males and females began to crowd around the car, leaning against it in every way possible._

_Disgusted, Dawn conjured a horrified expression and worked hard to not throw up in Misty's car. Both of her hands were occupied with covering her mouth and her midnight eyes were trembling._

_Misty noticed Dawn's odd behavior and her 'sisterly side' came out. Her cerulean eyes shook with malice and anger as she stepped out of the car with a mallet in hand. Though she knew exactly why Dawn found the drunken people so frightening, she commanded," Dawn, come out. We have to beat these people to the house." She presented a mini mallet to her and the trembling girl took it._

_Suddenly gaining confidence, Dawn joined Misty outside the car and screeched a battle cry._

_The two girls were knocking people upside the head, left and right of the yard. Strangely, Dawn avoided any way to get her clothes dirty, but still managed to knock out a bit less people than Misty._

_Suddenly, police sirens rang._

_Misty glanced at Dawn with fear in her eyes and clutched her wrist, dashing away from the scene with a determined expression. Dawn followed her, not knowing what else to do._

_(End Flashback)_

"Damn that was a wild night," commented Dawn while laughing. She was clutching her stomach with her left hand, wondering how she wasn't caught by her mother yet.

Misty laughed along and said," Yeah, but we were eventually caught. How funny would it be to say to people that we were arrested for assault? I bet everyone would back away from us slowly!"

The blunette responded," That would be useful in stalker situations. Maybe for Halloween, we can dress as we did that party day!" Dawn's smile brightened.

A frown made its way to Misty's face before she replied," Sorry Dawn, but I'm never wearing that frilly dress ever again! How the hell did you even get me to wear that?"

Dawn laughed haughtily and mysteriously said," Challenge accepted Misty. Challenge accepted." She hung up the phone and began plotting.

Misty gulped and rechecked her security. 'She better not come through here,' she thought as she boarded up the windows.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**In case you're wondering, Misty's sisters went away for the night. Also, the party was any normal one where anyone can come. Too bad alcohol was present that day. I really do hope that no one was offended by this, I just feel like someone would get offended by something here… I don't know why…**


	10. Revenge can be Sweet

A young brunette was sobbing silently in Petalburg Woods, hugging her knees under a tree. Her face was overcast with a dark shadow and misery radiated from her body.

She had recently been humiliated by an unknown person cyberbully and lost most, if not all, of her friends.

_(Flashback)_

"May, you can have the computer now," shouted Max. He cupped a hand in front of his hand, trying to amplify his voice. He narrowly dodged May's figure as she raced up the stairs and into the computer room. He slapped a palm to his forehead and groaned. Max glanced at what May was browsing and decided to go back downstairs.

May's sapphire eyes shone with glee as she quickly typed in her information for her Pokebook account. A wide grin spread on her face as she viewed the hilarious (at least in her opinion) posts that people posted. She was laughing her head off and pointing her finger until she saw a message on her profile.

'_Really? You of all people created a profile on Pokebook? You suck at this thing called the internet. You should get an education before you go on these social medias. Bitch. Go and kill yourself before my army of fans do. You're such a terrible person. I mean, you betrayed every one of your friends at least once, so go fuck yourself.'_

May, being May, slammed her fists on the white table and shook. Her eyes were wide with tears threatening to spill over as she read the replies. A dark shadow over casted her face before she walked outside the door.

She could spot people whispering and pointing at her with glares, to her dismay. A silly grin wasn't on her face anymore. A scowl replaced her smile, creating a deadly aura around her.

Her walk to Petalburg Woods was not a peaceful one, as May noticed every look she received from complete strangers. She glared at the ground and walked into the heart of the forest.

May's body collapse near the tree before she let her tears run wild.

Footsteps approached the brunette as she attempted to wipe away her tears discreetly.

Unfortunately for her, the footsteps were from Misty and the girl didn't notice her footsteps quickly enough.

Misty loomed in front of the girl and directed her cold gaze downwards. She kneeled beside her and put a soft hand on her trembling shoulder, contradicting the murderous glare in her eyes. "Who did this to you May," asked Misty with a gruff voice.

May glanced up at the furious redhead and replied," I don't know, it's Pokebook's cyberbully again." She sniffed and managed a crumbly smile. "I'm fine Misty!"

Misty rolled her eyes and insisted, "May, we both know that this bully needs a piece of our minds. To top it off, this cyberbully hurt your feelings to the point of desperation, which is extremely difficult to do." She held out a hand to the brunette and held a mallet in the other hand. "Are you in this plan?"

May tensed for a moment and smirked. Her downcast face shone brightly and she fully faced Misty. "Thanks for this Misty. Now, all we need to do is track this guy down!" She tightened the red bandana around her head and pumped a fist.

Misty smiled slightly and whispered," Alright, so here's the plan…"

Misty growled and held her mallet in a threatening manner. Her eyes were glazed with a ferocious expression and she was definitely intimidating the young boy in front of her. "Listen here Max, I need to get revenge on Pokebook's cyberbully, and I don't care what you think about May now. None of those words were true and you know it."

Max cowered and covered his head with his arms. "No, no, not the mallet! Okay, I'll do it," he groaned. He walked to the computer and began typing.

May watched the two interact with slight amusement and a smirk on her face. She knew that she could count on them when needed.

"Max, hurry up," commanded Misty.

May held back laughter behind her hand as she watched Max type furiously onto the computer and Misty loom over him with a mallet.

All three faces were in awe at the scene before them. They had found the cyberbully, but it proved to be shocking.

The bully was none other than Sarah.

Max slapped a palm to his head and murmured," Why am I even surprised?"

Misty rolled her eyes and looked back at May. "Well May? Are we going to get revenge on this snob or are we just going to stand here and let Pokebook keep getting bullied? Don't forget that Dawn, Blue, and Yellow were also bullied by this person."

May smirked darkly narrowed her eyes. "Of course Misty. We attack at dawn, in honor of Dawn being the first victim."

Misty smirked back, but it faded as she realized something. "Wait, May, when did you get so demented?"

The girl tightened her bandana and shrugged. "I guess it's hormones," she declared. May shrugged off an uneasy feeling and searched her house for the nearest weapon.

Misty sat cross-legged on the floor and began polishing her mallet for the night. She smiled softly and whispered," Glad to see you're back in spirit."

**I guess anyone could say that I'm passionate about this subject. I hate bullying of all forms so…(shrug). I hope everyone enjoyed this and was satisfied with this update!**


	11. Shave and a Haircut!

Nothing out of the ordinary was happening… besides the fact that Green was actually getting a haircut.

"How did Blue even talk me into getting this," murmured Green as he was being dragged through the barber's shop by Blue.

It was a fairly cloudy Tuesday with relatively strong winds. Dead, dry leaves rushed past them, as if saying their final goodbyes. People were bustling on the crowded streets, all having someplace to go.

Blue was skipping and holding Green's wrist in a death grip, flashing an evil smile once in a while. She was wearing her normal outfit, but was missing her trademark white hat.

Green raised one eyebrow at this discreetly, suspicions rising. As soon as he saw the barber shop's sign, he cast a deadly glare at Blue.

She chuckled forcefully and hissed through her teeth," Red told me to do this, so don't blame me." She gripped his wrist even tighter, to the point of fading white, and barged through the door.

Green internally groaned and struggled against Blue's infamous steel grip. Seeing no point, he decided to let his fate be.

Blue was talking cashier, flirting to get a better discount. Relieved at seeing her charms working, she ordered a number three haircut and shoved Green towards the hair cutter.

"You're so going to regret this pesky girl… And you're dead once I find you Red," muttered Green with a shadow overcasting his face.

Blue grinned brightly and waved before skipping out of the store. She sighed in relief and exclaimed," Arceus, that boy knows how to use struggle the right way!" while examining her wrist.

Green groaned and pulled his lime hoodie over the top of his head. The number three haircut was so terrible for his image, that he of all people decided to hide it. After seeing that it had successfully hidden his hair, he walked out of his house.

Blue encountered the unfortunate boy on the streets and snickered. She held out a penny tauntingly and asked innocently," Penny for your thoughts?"

Green intensely glared at the smirking brunette and grunted," You're dead right after I finish off Red. Where is he anyways?" He gave her a look that clearly showed that he was dead serious.

Blue inwardly shuddered and pointed in the direction she came from. "He's hiding in a bomb shelter somewhere in Viridian Forest." She smiled flirtatiously and speed walked until she was out of his eyesight. "Here, Blasty," she called out.

A blastoise emerged out of the pokeball and faced Blue, obviously confused.

Blue whispered the situation in its ear and it nodded. It understood the situation at hand and remembered Green's fury. Blasty stood behind Blue protectively as she walked carefully through the streets.

Red hummed a tune while wandering aimlessly through Viridian Forest, taking in the scenery. His feet were taking medium strides and his hands were resting comfortably beside body.

Green scowled at Red from a distance and decided to approach him about his hair situation. He strode towards Red with feigned calmness and nodded a greeting, hands stuffed in the hoodie pockets.

Red seemed panic for half a second, but soon regained his composure. "Hey Green! What are you doing here," he asked with a curious tone, a radiant grin forcing its way onto his facial features. He waved a little, but soon stopped when Green's indifferent expression transformed into a scowl.

Green glared at Red and asked," Red… What the hell did you plan with my hair?" He pointed to his head and attempted to hide his anger and embarrassment.

Red snickered and answered," What hair?" He took a step towards the grumpy boy and revealed his spike-less head.

Green made choking gestures to the hysterically laughing male and growled," Since when did you pull things like this on people, Red?"

Red paused laughing and leaned against a thick tree trunk. "Let's see… Well, Blue showed Yellow and I her blackmail collection and were inspired by the hilarious moments." He soon resumed in his hysterical laughter, but was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Green scowled and left Red. "I told you that you were next, pesky girl," he grunted. He covered up his spike-less hair once again and hunted Blue down.

**And… Cut! If anyone was OOC in this chapter, I'm sorry, but I think I'm losing my touch. Nevertheless, I'll continue this for as long as possible! This wasn't meant to offend any people by their haircuts, if it did seem offensive, then I'm sorry.**


	12. Olives

"Gary, let go of the olives. This is your last chance," warned Drew with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Gary smirked and his hand remained on the bowl of olives. "Why should I grasshead?"

It was a rainy day and the television was buffering far too much. The static was eerie, as if a ghost would pop out at any moment. A scarlet bowl of olives was resting between Drew and Gary.

Gary had only come for a request by a friend. That specific friend was Ash. They had accidentally made their best friend strangely obsessed with olives. Realizing their mistake, Ash begged Gary to go on a futile journey of undoing his mistake.

Gary had wanted to bring up the sensitive olive topic slowly, but he could see that he had no choice but to put his point bluntly when Drew's entire diet included at least one serving of olives.

Here's the situation.

Recently, Ash had introduced Drew to olives after a few ropes, metal poles, and bribes.

Now, everyone regretted taking part in the olive mission. By everyone, it means Gary, since no one else was willing to take part in it.

Actually, the more that Gary thought about it, he should have been smart and not said anything to Ash's terrible ideas. Now, he couldn't help but reminisce on how the Mew Ash could convince him to participate in such a crazy idea.

_(Flashback)_

_Slam!_ Ash had slapped the door shut, breathing heavily. It was clear that he was angry at something, or in this case, someone. His arms were behind his back while he was wearing his normal travel attire.

Gary looked up from his newspaper and asked with a raised eyebrow," Um, Ash? Why are you in my lab?" The brunette had a lab coat and socks on.

Ash faced Gary with a sadistic smile and revealed a straightjacket in his arms. "So Drew just told me that olives suck." His eyes darted around the cozy room before he asked," So, do you have a large, metallic pole?"

Gary slapped his forehead with his palm and replied in an exasperated tone," Ashy-boy, there's metal poles outside."

Ash blinked and a smile grew slowly on his face. "Gary, do you see what I'm hinting at?"

"Yes, and I'm proud of you. You finally did something without being dense!" Gary pumped a fist and Ash fumed.

Ash stormed to Gary and clutched his wrist tightly. He innocently smiled and declared in a loud voice," For that, you're coming with me."

_(End Flashback)_

'_So _that's _how Ashy-boy convinced me. By force,' _Gary thought. He dug through his memories on what Ash had done to force Drew to become addicted. But then again, he didn't exactly want to know.

Going back to the situation at hand **(haha, you get it? Gary's hand is on the bowl and….okay, I'll stop), **Gary stared at Drew with a mildly concerned expression. "Drew, you're officially obsessed with olives."

Drew crossed his arms and retorted indignantly," No I'm not! It's just that they're really good for the digestive system." He darted his eyes all over the room.

Not knowing whether he was telling the truth, Gary decided to do a little experiment. "Oh yeah?" Gary snatched the entire bowl of olives from the table and set it gently onto the wooden floor.

Drew glared at the brunette murderously and growled," Gary, I swear to Arceus if you do this…"

Gary slyly smirked at him and whispered," Wow, look at all these _delectable _olives." He pinched one olive between his fingers and waved it in front of his face for extra effect.

Drew's emerald eyes were filled with longing and desire.

"It sure would be a shame if…." Gary raised his foot directly above the large bowl of olives. A smirk rose on his face.

Drew's eyes turned from looking weak to being alight with fire. "No, don't do it Gary. If you do this, I'll put a restraining order on you!" His hands balled into tight fists, pounding against the wooden table.

"Something happened to it," Gary finished. His foot was now squishing the juice out of the olives while a victorious smirk rested on his face.

"Damn it Gary!" Drew immediately stood up and stormed to the refrigerator. He stuck his hand into a drawer and pulled out a clear box. Olives. He glared at Gary and pointed at the nearby door.

Seeing his plan fail, he chuckled and stood under a small section of a roof outside, due to the rain. Gary sighed and pulled out his silver Pokegear. He dialed Ash's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ashy-Boy, it's me."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyways, how did mission olives go, Gary?"

"….Ready for a round two?"

Gary could hear Ash's forehead being slapped in frustration.

"Just prepare the straightjacket."

**Hey guys! This was a peculiar topic, I know. But this is based off of a friend of mine who is unnaturally obsessed with olives (you know who you are). Really though, she's awesome! Sorry for making you guys wait for this, but here it is!**


	13. Biscuit, Anyone?

"Oh Greenie," called a high-pitched voice. A certain brunette was silently giggling into her hand while holding a plate of biscuits.

Green, meanwhile, was not so amused. He groggily wiped away the sleepiness from his eyes and sat up slowly. He listened to his surroundings for moment before standing up completely and trudging downstairs.

Daisy signaled to Blue with two fingers while giggling. Her eyes were brimmed with mischief.

Blue signaled back with a swish of a palm and quickly turned back towards the flight of stairs.

Green continued pounding on the steps and stopped when he heard faint giggling. 'Oh Arceus, please don't tell me they're doing this now,' he silently begged. He continued making his way downstairs and stopped when a plate of biscuits were pushed in front of him.

Blue cocked her head in an innocent manner and enthusiastically suggested," Biscuit?" Her signature hat had not fallen off, despite her head's extreme angle.

To Green, it seemed odd that Blue was already so cleaned up. He squinted his eyes suspiciously before he further investigated her behavior.

Daisy looked at Green kindly and offered," Would you like some biscuits to start off your day? Gramps is already in the lab."

Green was surprised, to say the least, at the two girls' behavior changes. All of sudden, the pesky woman had turned helpful while Daisy wasn't already assisting Professor Oak in the lab.

Green took the plate suspiciously and poked the biscuit. Plastic. He raised an eyebrow and questioned," This is plastic, isn't it?"

Blue's ocean eyes brightened before she shouted," April Fools!" She dashed away from the two confused siblings and opened the nearest window. She set her foot out and lifted the other. In under five seconds, Blue was sprinting away from the laboratory.

Green and Daisy stared after her before Daisy suggested to no one in particular," There's a door, you know."

Green turned to Daisy and muttered," It isn't even close to April…"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the length of this, just please try to enjoy it... (sigh). On a less depressing note, I have more free time now, so that means more chapters! I'm not sure if I'll post another chapter of this story this weekend, but it's worth a try, right?**


	14. Complaints of Summer

"Stupid summer," muttered a certain brunette.

This brunette was May, a girl who had only desired to swim in the local pool.

Unfortunately for her, it was an intense day with heat radiating from practically anything. The process of earning a spot in the body of cool water wasn't too far off from the legendary War of Kanto. She refused to be any part of the chaos taking place and chose to reserve her energy into surviving one of the greatest heat waves that Kanto has ever experienced.

May groaned as she realized this and slapped her forehead. She had forgotten to bring her pokemon to the pool. _'They wouldn't mind anyways, with this heavy traffic,'_ she thought. She slowly brought her arms down to her sides and huffed.

She took a glance at the water. Dirty and held a large amount of people, too large to fit her slim body into a tight corner. Kids were collapsed into the nearby plastic chairs, obviously exhausted at waiting for so long. Their parents' eyes were bugged out as they searched for a free area to please their children.

"Watch out!"

May turned around just in time to find a certain blunette dashing towards her in a panic. She side-stepped, allowing the blunette to safely slow down.

The blunette flashed May a smile and gratefully said," Thanks! I'm sorry for nearly- Hold it, is that you, May?"

May nodded and grinned. "It's nice to see some old friends here. Especially you, Dawn."

Dawn hugged the brunette tightly and squealed, while jumping continuously. "I'm so excited to finally earn my spot in the pool! This is probably one of the biggest heat waves that Kanto has ever experienced!"

'_Wait…..heat wave…everyone is hot…people get desperate…,'_ realized Dawn. An brilliant idea formed in her mind.

She let go of May and forced an extremely serious expression, laying her two arms by her side. "You know, there's a vending machine over there." She pointed to such a huge line that even Comic-Con's waiting line would be jealous.

May's face paled before she gulped and hesitantly walked over to the line.

Dawn chuckled before shoving a bottle of Sprite in front of May's surprised face. She smiled brightly before she cracked the bottle open and held it tauntingly above the brunette's head. "Want it?"

May nodded and whimpered like a dog. She wore her famous puppy faces and jutted out her lip, cocking her head and bringing her hands close to her mouth. She stared at the Sprite bottle above her in desperation.

Dawn, being affected by this, couldn't find it in her heart to do what she had originally intended to do. Instead, she twisted it a little.

Dawn raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Do you _really _want it?"

May nodded impatiently.

Dawn snickered and poured the drink over May's head. She tossed the empty bottle at a nearby person before running for her life.

May stood shocked for a moment before she realized what had happened. She grinned and shouted," Dawn Hikari Berlitz, you're lucky that this liquid is non-stick!" She amplified the sound with her hand and dashed after Dawn.

The two chased each other around the pool before crashing into another friend. This friend was a ginger female wearing a cerulean bikini. Her hair was kept in its usual side-ponytail.

A ginger female seemed surprised and irritated at first, but quickly recognized the crashers. "Dawn? May? It's so nice to see you two!" Her mouth automatically formed a friendly smile.

Dawn smiled and replied," Thanks Misty! It's such an amazing coincidence that we all happened to be here at the same time!" Her blue eyes filled with feigned wonder.

May nodded in agreement with Dawn's statement, knowing what Dawn was planning.

Misty pulled the two in for a group hug and the two reciprocated the act by wrapping their arms around the ginger female.

Dawn and May exchanged a glance and smirked simultaneously, already forming a plot in their minds. They knowingly glanced at each other once more before Misty broke the hug and went deep into detail about how there should be more pools in Kanto.

Dawn answered every question Misty had by shouting empathetically," Yeah, I think you're right!"

May nodded her head frantically after Dawn had said her five words.

Dawn and May gazed at each other for a brief second before coming to the same conclusion.

'_Misty's going to be_ so _pissed….'_


	15. Teamwork at its Finest

**GAH, I'M SORRY FOR THE HIATUS! If my profile doesn't show that I'm off hiatus, just know that I'm off hiatus. AGAIN, I'M REALLY, INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Characters may be OOC.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Yellow was never one to get upset without reason. That being said, she most certainly can get upset with a logical reason.

The memory still pained, yet comforted the blonde female.

_(Flashback)_

It had been a fairly sunny day, with the leaves of trees drooping along with the heat. The small clouds had shared an uncanny similarity to popcorn and the dirt was soft under Yellow's feet.

To the girl, the day seemed to be taken straight out of a movie.

Yellow's friends, Blue, Red, and Green, were walking alongside her, chattering happily. Some of those conversations would quickly blow out into a passionate debate, but Yellow would break the fight apart.

With that, who wouldn't think the entire scene was taken from straight out of a movie?

Of course, with every movie, there is an antagonist.

Since nothing can ever be peaceful for long, a strange male clad in scarlet stepped out from the bushes and cleared his throat arrogantly.

Not being able to hear, the Kanto quartet continued with their debate.

Fuming, the male boomed," NO ONE CAN IGNORE THE GREAT ZANE!" His scarlet eyes were squinted and his black cape swished around him.

Blue turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Hi there, cutie! What can we do for you?" She waved flirtatiously.

Green slapped his forehead with his palm and groaned," Whoever you are, don't listen to this pesky woman." He pointed at Blue before continuing," Many people have learned that the hard way."

Blue directed a murderous glare straight at Green and muttered," Great…the stupid…ruined my plan again…could have gotten good profits…" She continued murmuring words darkly until Red continued on with the conversation.

Red smiled warmly and cheered," Hi Mane, I'm Red!" He held out his hand and seemed confused when Zane sent a glare to him.

Yellow pulled his ear down gently and whispered," Red, the person you just called 'Mane' is actually Zane!" She released his head once Red nodded in understanding.

Red grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head with a few chuckles escaping his lips. " Hehe, sorry about the incorrect name Zane. I couldn't hear you very well."

Green stared at Red for a few moments before deadpanning," Red…..he practically shouted it in our ears."

The dense male blinked several times before saying," Oh…"

Zane flushed red with anger and glared at Red. He shook his fist and spat," Honestly, can anyone get as deaf as you may?"

Blue chuckled and replied darkly," Sleeping people, actual deaf people, and others. Now think about your words for a moment."

Yellow watched Zane's paling face with amusement as his voice dwindled.

Zane quickly regained his spirit and transformed again into a fiery volcano spewing out insults. He pointed directly at Yellow and asked," Are you supposed to be a girl or a boy?"

Yellow opened her mouth to answer, but the ignorant male interrupted.

"Either way, you're weak. You shouldn't be hanging with such strong people just to raise your image," Zane hissed. He smirked at the sight of Yellow's body quivering.

The young, blonde girl had full knowledge of what kind of person Zane was, but she was always unconfident and insecure.

At least, until the rest of the Kanto gang went out of character for a few moments.

Red's brow furrowed into an angered expression before he shouted aggressively," Hey mister Mane, I don't think you actually know who we are, so we'll just spell it out for you!" As if agreeing on something, he nodded his head at Blue.

Blue crossed her arms and continued coolly," _We _are much better than your pansy ass will be! Seriously, who picks on a teenager they just met?"

Zane growled indignantly," _Pansy?"_

Green nodded and repeated," Pansy. I mean, just take a look at yourself!"

Zane opened his mouth to speak, but Red beat him to it.

"Mane, you should really just try testing out your own strength." Red smiled and released his Venosaur. "Care for a battle?"

Blue and Green also released Blasty and Charizard respectively. They had a somewhat sadistic smile on their faces, but still held fury in their eyes.

Zane paled and sent out his only pokemon, Raticate. " Whatever, I can still take you guys on."

The Kanto quartet released all of their pokemon, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Yellow mentally gawked at her friends, but released her pokemon also. A small smile climbed its way onto her face as she saw Zane appear uncomfortable.

Zane gulped and walked away. " Stay right there, I'm getting more pokemon!" As soon as he thought he was out of eye sight, he dashed away.

The Kanto quartet saw this and cheered.

Red grinned goofily. " Arceus, that was one persistent person. I really hope he doesn't run into a legendary any time soon."

Blue nodded and spat," People shouldn't just pick on people they met like that!" She turned to Yellow and jokingly purred," So, was that the best argument you've ever seen or what?"

Yellow chuckled softly and pulled everyone in for a hug.

Though Red and Blue hugged back, Green teased," Don't ruin the moment with something as cheesy as this, Yellow."

_(End Flashback)_

Yellow sighed and smiled. She had seen a side of her friends that no one ever usually saw. Even Green had defended her fiercely on that day.

As Yellow watched her best friends battle each other with passion, she had one thought in mind.

'_These people certainly are my best friends.'_


End file.
